


Begin Again

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Past Relationship(s), Phanfiction, past emotional abuse, past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Fic based on the prompt: We bump into each other every Friday at the supermarket to buy the same ice-cream and maybe we should eat it together?





	Begin Again

My heart aches. He left me three weeks ago today. I actually think he left me a long time ago, I was just too dumb to see it. That’s my problem, I was always too dumb, too forgetful, too selfish, and too weird. “You’re just strange little Phil, you don’t deserve my love.” At least that’s what he told me when he left.

There’s a part of me that believes it. Although, there is a greater part of me that knows I am worth more than he made me out to be. But still, I’m hurt. I loved that man with my whole heart and he just crumpled it and ran away.

I don’t want to miss him. I don’t want to care. I want to move on, but when you spend 3 years with someone it makes it really hard to just forget. Because even with all the shit I put up with, and the fights, and the names I was called, I loved him.

Now that I don’t have to spend my Fridays after work with him and feel like shit, after work I make my way down to the little store under my apartment to grab some ice cream and rent a new sad movie so I can cry and feel like shit by myself. The tub normally lasts me through the weekend, and then I put my feelings to the side when the work week starts up again.

For the last few weeks during my visit to the shops I have come across this other guy who looked to be in the same predicament as I was, and still am. The first time I saw him, his big chocolate eyes were swollen and swallowed in a red puffiness that can only make one think he had been crying. His hair was curly, he was in sweatpants and a big ugly sweater. He looked extremely soft, but also extremely broken. He looked on the outside how I felt on the inside.

We were in the same aisle, the cold foods aisle. I was in desperate need for some Butterscotch Ripple ice cream. Seemingly enough, so was he.

He had the freezer door open, I waited patiently behind him. Tried to keep my space, he looked so sad. He looked like all the happiness he had ever experienced had left him. He left the freezer, ice cream in hand. Threw a half smile at me and walked away. I just wanted to hug him. I didn’t even know him, but I just felt like he needed one. I needed one too if I’m being completely honest.

The next time I saw him, he still looked broken. I mean, if he had just gone through what I did, he was definitely still broken. If he was anything like me, his heart was still in a bazillion pieces all throughout my body, continuously poking through and reminding me of my pain.

Last time however, I made an effort to say hi. We were both standing by the freezer, he just smiled and nodded. I thought I would be kind and grab one and hand it to him first.  
“Um, thanks. How did you know this was the one I wanted?” he asked.

I’m not going to lie, that was the cutest sentence anyone had ever said to me. He sounded like bloody Winnie the Pooh.

“I uh, saw you here last Friday, and I was getting the same flavor. I remembered and thought you might want it again.” Great job Phil. Look like a stalker.

“I’m sorry you had to see me last Friday. I looked like death.” he said, patting down his shirt and looking down at himself. 

“No, no, you looked fine. You looked sad. I was sad too, that’s why I was getting ice cream, so no worries.” I assured him with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, I was. Still am. I should go before this melts though. Thank you.” he smiled a little and disappeared down one of the isles. 

That day I went for a happier movie, Winnie the Pooh was on sale, maybe it was a sign.

-

Today is the third time we ran into each other, he was outside the shop and saw me walking towards him. “I have a feeling this will be a recurring thing, I’m Dan by the way.” He said, reaching a hand out for me to shake. His hand was soft.

I held the door open for him. “Phil, it’s nice to meet you.” 

We walked in together, suddenly he lights up as he asks, “ice cream time?” his smile is beautiful. I hope he wears it more often.

“Ice cream time!” I agree with a wide smile on my face.

In the isle, he goes to the freezer, and hands me a tub of our favorite flavor. “So what do you normally do after you get your ice cream?” Dan asks.

“Um, I get a movie to watch so I can go home and cry.” I say with a smile on my face, probably leading him to believe I was a serial killer or something.

“I normally just stream one, crying is pretty cathartic. Especially when you have ice cream to go with it.” Again, he’s smiling, which makes me smile. Then he says, “This may sound a little weird but I feel like we should hang out. We keep running into each other, we have the same taste in ice cream. Its fate.” Dan’s a rambler apparently.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

His smile has cause the most beautiful dimple I have ever seen. It almost takes over the right side of his face. This is the first time I have been genuinely happy in a while.

After we paid, we stayed outside to chat a bit more, “can I get your number so we can hang out sometime?” Dan asked, a shy tone in his voice made me think he didn’t do this often. Neither did i to be honest, but it was still cute.

“Yeah, sure!” I said, over enthusiastically. He handed me his phone, while I was typing it in I said, “just so you know, I actually live in the apartment on top of the shop here.”

“Really?” he replied with a surprised smile on his face, “that’s so cool-” he was cut off by a raindrop hitting his nose. He looked up into the sky and then back to me. We’ve both lived England long enough to know that the rain can come in really quick.

“How far do you have to go? Because the storm looks like it’s coming fast.” 

“I have to go catch a bus like a block down the road, but its okay I'm used to it.” he said, but his face looked more like he was dreading walking in the rain. 

And then it started to pour, we both huddled under the shop’s awning, but the rain was coming down on an angle and still hitting our lower bodies.

The rain was so loud i ended up shouting, “do you want to come up to my place until the rain stops?” 

“Yes please.” he shouted back with a dimpled smile plastered on his face. Without thinking I grabbed his hand and lead him through the door and up the stairs to my apartment. I guess he was okay with it as he held my hand right back.

The entrance of my apartment is small enough, but i still have boxes of Jason’s things to get rid of waiting there, which makes it even smaller. I squeeze in and take off my shoes, and give him enough room to do the same. 

“This is such a cute little place, it’s very you.” Dan says. “Not that that's a bad thing, and like I don’t even know you that well but this is what I thought it would be like. Not that I was thinking about what you’re house would look like but like you give off this colorful vibe and this is very you.” and then he stays quiet. He’s cute when he rambles.

“Thank you, my last boyfriend hated all my figurines and trinkets. I only just put them all back out.” remembering him and the way he treated me sucks, but i’ll get over it.

“Oh, i’m sorry. My last boyfriend was such an ass like that too. He made me feel like shit, I’m so fucking glad he’s gone, but I sort of love him still. Is that dumb?” Dan said while we made our way to the lounge.

“No, I completely understand. Jason was always telling me what to do and how to be and I always listened because I thought I loved him. And even now that he’s gone I still feel like I love him even though I know it was so manipulating, I’m better off without him.” 

“You are, and i’m better off without Oliver. And just think, if they didn't leave us we wouldn't have met each other in the ice cream aisle.” he jokes, tapping my leg and shooting me a huge dimpled smile. And just like that, he’s made my whole day better. His smile is so cute, i think i might be over Jason.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Also I could get us some spoons and we can dig into the ice cream.” i asked, standing up, either way I was going to start on my ice cream.

“Yeah that sounds good.” 

The rain stopped 20 minutes after I invited Dan in, but we spent 3 hours watching Interstellar and crying into our ice cream and talking about love. It was the kind of bonding night I needed. 

“I think we’re going to be best friends.” Dan said, slipping his shoes back on before he had to go home. “This was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too.”


End file.
